


All About the Muscles

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [68]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #72 - Muscles</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About the Muscles

Kibum liked to watch Kangin’s muscles twitch and tense as he exploded stringy white heat. Thus, he watched at every opportunity, when they fucked, when he sucked him off, and even when Kangin thought he was alone and masturbated. Perhaps that’s a little creepy, but there was something down right sexy in the way the elder’s stomach indented in tension, the way his hidden muscles were suddenly displayed, proudly showing themselves as Kangin tensed on the peak.

He knew that he had an addiction, and that it probably wasn’t healthy to be this obsessed with his lover’s physique – that was Kibum’s logical side voicing its opinion – but he honestly didn’t care – and the opinion is obviously ignored in favor of Kibum’s lust-driven side – as the image of Kangin’s muscles was fodder for many a masturbation session of his own, bringing him to the end and further and the mental picture called up the sounds and feeling that accompanied that scene.

For Kibum, as superficial as it may seem, it was all about the muscles. So it wasn’t any wonder when he, himself, started exercising too in hopes of beefing up to bring his lover the same pleasure. Kibum was nothing if not fair.


End file.
